The Bower Buff Girl
by rayb07
Summary: Strange events have started happening in Townsville. What is going on?


OPENING SCENE:

WE SEE A CLOSE-UP OF A SHEET OF HAND-MADE ANTIQUE PAPER WHICH  
BEGINS TO SLOWLY ROLL UPWARDS

[Text appears and comes to a rest.]

TEXT:

I alone am inactive and reveal no signs,

Like a baby that has not yet learned to smile,

Listless as though with no home to go back to...

I alone am different from others

And value being fed by the mother.

Tao Te Ching ?4th Century BC

END TEXT

DISSOLVE TO:

STOCK SHOT-TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE-DAY

NARRATOR: The City of Townsville!

CUT TO:

STOCK SHOT-VOLCANO MOUNTAIN AND MOJO'S LAIR-DAY

NARRATOR: Townsville's Volcano Mountain, (_with growing  
anger_): the home of the most evil and the most unpopular  
monkey of all time, **Mojo Jojo**!

ZOOM TOWARDS:

MOJO'S LAIR

DISSOLVE TO:

INT-MOJO'S LAB

ZOOM TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO

[Mojo is standing beside a large laser cannon.]

MOJO: For a very long time I have been trying to destroy the  
Powerpuff Girls, but whenever I have gotten close to destroying  
the Powerpuff Girls, they have always managed to fly away  
and escape their destruction!

[Mojo walks alongside the laser to its end and then  
continues walking, eventually reaching three PPG dolls which  
seem to be floating in mid-air.]

MOJO: With these dolls and a quantity of string, I can simulate the  
Powerpuff Girls in flight. In this manner I can test my tracking  
system, and see if I can swat the girls out of the air, like  
so many little flies which are easily swatted!

[Indeed the three dolls are hanging on strings which are  
attached to the ceiling high overhead. Mojo grasps a smiling  
Blossom doll and gives her a huge push. She zips away and begins  
to arc slightly upward. Mojo grasps a smiling Bubbles doll  
and shoves her off in a second direction, then grasps a  
scowling Buttercup doll and pushes her in a third direction.  
Mojo begins to trot back to the laser.]

ZOOM BACK TO:

A VIEW OF THE ENTIRE SCENE (MOJO, THE LASER, AND THE THREE  
DOLLS FOLLOWING THEIR VARIOUS TRAJECTORIES)

[Mojo reaches the laser's control panel, then turns and  
watches the motions of the dolls. At last he seems ready to  
conduct a test-fire; Mojo's hand reaches towards a red  
button.]

ZOOM IN ON:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO'S HAND AND THE BUTTON

[He pushes the button.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF THE BLOSSOM DOLL

[A beam of light strikes it and it is vaporized. Freed of  
its load, the string continues some of its forward motion,  
but acquires odd wobbles and gyrations.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF THE BUBBLES DOLL

[It too is vaporized by a beam of laser-light.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF THE BUTTERCUP DOLL

[It is vaporized as well.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO

[He is utterly astonished.]

MOJO: I can not believe it. It actually worked. I can  
actually destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Now nothing can stop me  
from taking over the world!

[He raises his fists and shouts to the ceiling --]

MOJO: SUCCESSSSSS... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!...

{_ding-dong_}

[Mixed in with the sound of Mojo's laughter can be heard the  
chiming of his doorbell. He catches it and instantly becomes  
dead silent. He even seems to stop breathing. His eyes  
creep to one side, and he waits... waits... waits. Again the  
doorbell chimes.]

{_ding-dong_}

[The CAMERA travels along with the concerned Mojo, who  
passes through the doorway of his lab and approaches his  
front door.]

CUT TO:

AN OUTSIDE VIEW OF MOJO'S FRONT DOOR

[A bunch of flowers have been laid on the top step, partly  
wrapped in cellophane. The front door opens. A tense Mojo looks  
ahead, looks to his left, looks to his right. At last he looks  
down, sees the flowers, and picks them up. He notices an  
attached card, grasps it and begins to read it.]

MOJO: Whoopas-- **huh**???

[He holds the flowers at a bit of a distance, examines them  
with a puzzled look on his face, then finally brings them back  
close to him. He takes the card again and finishes reading  
it.]

MOJO: Bouquet.

[He holds the flowers at arm's length, examining them with a  
skeptical glance.]

MOJO: Bouquet? Well of course it's a Bouquet. Any fool can  
see that it is a Bouquet. Arrrghhh...!!!

[Still holding the flowers, he turns and reenters his  
home. The door closes behind him.]

CUT TO:

A POV WHICH TRAVELS ALONGSIDE MOJO AS HE RETURNS TO HIS  
LAB

MOJO: Stupid humans!

[He throws the bouquet off to one side.]

MOJO: Here I am on the brink of becoming the ruler of the  
world, and I am interrupted by foolish pranks!

[He walks back into his lab, and gets to within about ten  
feet of his laser cannon.]

COMPUTER VOICE: Warning. The laser is about to explode.

MOJO: WHAAA...AAATTT???!!!

[He runs up to the laser. It seems to be glowing slightly,  
shuddering slightly, and giving off faint, eerie sounds.]

{_weee-ooo weee-ooo weee-ooo..._}

[The overall effect is to suggest a laser cannon which is  
none too healthy.]

COMPUTER VOICE: Explosion is imminent. The area must be  
evacuated at once.

[Mojo takes several slow steps away from the cannon, then  
turns and runs for the lab's doorway. The CAMERA simply  
rotates around to watch him leave, but stands its ground.  
He disappears through the doorway. His face reappears,  
looking on anxiously. Suddenly he pulls his head out of  
sight as there is a flash and sound of an explosion.]

{_BOOOOOOOOOMMM...!!!_}

[Numerous pieces of debris are seen flying across the lab.  
At last the chaos comes to an end. Mojo walks back into the lab.  
He takes a few shaky steps forward, then stops.]

ZOOM QUICKLY FORWARD TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO

[He seems to be in shock.]

MOJO (_almost crying_): No... (becoming angry): No!...  
(_utterly enraged_): CURRR...SESSSSSS...!!!!!!

[Halfway through his scream the CAMERA ZOOMS rapidly back,  
then stops. When he's finished screaming, the CAMERA waits  
another moment, then CUTS TO BLACK.]

FADE IN:

INT-THE UTONIUM DINING ROOM-DAY

[BLOSSOM is hovering near the dining table; she has  
several knives and forks in her left hand, and is putting  
them in their proper places, one by one. At last she is  
finished. She seems pleased with her task well done, and  
looks it over with an expression of domestic tranquility and  
calm. She turns to her left and addresses someone who is  
OFF-CAMERA.]

BLOSSOM: Professor, I finished setting the table.

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Thank you, Blossom. Supper will be  
ready in another five minutes.

[Blossom turns and flies off to her right.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE PPG BEDROOM-DAY

[The POV is over the bed, looking straight down. A very  
bored-looking BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP are laying on their  
respective parts of the bed.]

BUBBLES: This has had to be our most boring day  
**ever**!

BUTTERCUP: I can't remember the last time something  
exciting happened.

CUT TO:

A NORMAL POV ABOUT HALFWAY BETWEEN THE BED AND THE DOOR

[Blossom flies in and comes to a stop not far from the bed.  
Bubbles and Buttercup raise themselves to a sitting  
position.]

BLOSSOM: Supper will be ready in five minutes, girls.

BUBBLES: Blossom, why are things so quiet? Are all the  
bad guys on a holiday?

BLOSSOM: I don't know, Bubbles...

[She thinks for a moment, and something occurs to her.]

BLOSSOM (_a bit more excited_): Maybe something happened,  
and we **missed** it.

[She flies over to a set of drawers, opens the top  
drawer and takes out a small pocket radio. She sets it on top  
of the drawers and turns it on.]

RADIO NEWSCASTER: And now to the news. It was a quiet day  
in Townsville, but the same couldn't be said north of here  
in the Town of Cityton. A man showed up in the bank this  
morning and handed the teller a note saying he had a gun in  
his pocket. When the teller refused to give him any money, he  
reached into his pocket and pulled out... a banana! Cityton  
police say it is the sixth time this year that someone has  
tried to rob the bank armed with only an item of fruit.

[The three PPG's faces express absolute amazement. A  
stunned Blossom reaches over and turns off the radio.]

BLOSSOM: I can't believe it! Don't they ever learn?!

BUTTERCUP: Cityton people must be **stupid**!

[Buttercup's gaze starts to wander unintelligently around the  
room. Her mouth drops open and she starts scratching her  
head.]

BUTTERCUP: Duhhh... Hi there, I'm from Cityton. Duhhh...

BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP (_break into hysterical laughter_):  
HA HA HA HA HA... !!!

[Their laughter disturbs Bubbles. She finally cuts in.]

BUBBLES: Um... Blossom?... Buttercup?...... GIRLS!!!

[Blossom and Buttercup stifle their laughter.]

BLOSSOM: What is it, Bubbles?

BUBBLES: Girls, it's not nice to laugh at others. Cityton  
people can't help it if they're a little slower than we are.

BLOSSOM: Bubbles is right, Buttercup... It's not nice to  
laugh at other people.

[Blossom is able to hold a dignified expression for a  
couple seconds, but then she gives a narrowed, impish glance  
in Buttercup's direction. Buttercup gives an impish glance  
back.]

BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP (_resume their hysterical laughter_):  
HA HA HA HA HA...!!!

[Both Blossom (hovering in the air) and Buttercup (sitting on  
the bed) roll over onto their backs as they laugh, kicking  
their feet high in the air and spraying out tears. Bubbles  
realizes she's lost, and looks sadly down at her feet.  
Finally she gives a dejected glance away from her sisters.  
Suddenly a look of surprise comes over Bubbles' face. The  
CAMERA turns around to follow her gaze, and comes to rest on  
the three bedroom windows. Several quick successive CUTS give  
us a CLOSE-UP of the middle window. There is a strange GIRL  
floating outside, looking in. She has dark blue PPG eyes, and  
is wearing a matching PPG dress. She has brownish-blond hair  
which comes over her forehead in a series of pointed bangs.  
Her arms are crossed with great authority, and she is glaring  
in the direction of the three PPG with a look of stern  
reproach. Finally she turns as if to leave. In the very next  
frame she has vanished.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BUBBLES

BUBBLES: Hey!

[The CAMERA follows Bubbles along as she rises off the bed and  
flies to the window. Blossom and Buttercup stop their  
laughing, and eventually show up behind Bubbles.]

BUBBLES: Did you see her?

[Blossom has to wipe some tears from her eyes, and catch  
her breath.]

BLOSSOM: Did I see **who**?

BUBBLES: There was a girl outside this window! She was really angry.  
I think she was mad at you and Buttercup.

BLOSSOM: Bubbles, we're on the second floor. Nobody's  
going to be peeking in our windows.

BUBBLES: She was a **Powerpuff** Girl.

BLOSSOM: Huh?

BUTTERCUP: Oh, Bubbles, you probably just saw your own  
reflection!

PROFESSOR'S VOICE (_calling out_): Girrr...rllls!!! Supper's  
ready!

[Buttercup immediately turns and flies off. A confused  
Blossom and Bubbles remain looking at the window for another  
moment. First Blossom and then Bubbles turn and fly off to  
get their supper.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE UTONIUM KITCHEN-DAY

[The PROFESSOR is taking a saucepan off the stove.  
Buttercup is already there as well; Blossom and Bubbles fly in.]

PROFESSOR: I just have to drain the water off the vegetables,  
and we can begin.

[He starts carrying the pan to the sink.]

BUTTERCUP: What are we having, Professor?

PROFESSOR: It's one of your favorites -- chicken and  
mixed vegetables!

ALL THREE PPG (_together and delighted_): Chicken!

[The Professor reaches the sink and begins carefully  
draining the water from the pan. The water is coming out  
green.]

PROFESSOR (_puzzled_): That's strange...

[He finishes, and lifts the lid to examine the pan's  
contents.]

PROFESSOR: **Spinach**?

[The three PPG fly up to investigate. Their scowling faces  
confirm that it is indeed spinach.]

BLOSSOM (_scolding_): Professor!

BUTTERCUP (_angry_): That was a pretty mean trick, trying to  
get us to eat spinach that way!

BUBBLES (_heartbroken_): Professor, how **could** you?

PROFESSOR (_defensive_): But girls, I never **put**  
spinach in this pan... (_recovering some authority_): If  
there's spinach in this pan, then one of you girls must have  
put it there, as a prank on her sisters!

[The three PPG exchange some suspicious glances, but don't  
seem convinced by this explanation.]

BUTTERCUP (_deadly serious_): Maybe **Mojo Jojo **put it  
there. Maybe it's **poison**!

[The Professor casts a skeptical glance in Blossom's  
direction.]

PROFESSOR (_sarcastically_): Blossom, did your ultrasonic  
hearing detect any _strangers_ in our house today?

[Blossom considers the question for a moment, then takes on  
a defeated look.]

BLOSSOM: No, Professor.

[Bubbles seems to suddenly have a brainwave.]

BUBBLES: Maybe it was that **other** girl.

PROFESSOR: What other girl, Bubbles?

BUTTERCUP: Oh, Bubbles saw her own reflection in the  
window, and thought it was someone else.

BUBBLES: She was a Powerpuff Girl.

BLOSSOM: Bubbles, there can't **be** any other Powerpuff  
Girls. The Professor only ever made the three of us...  
Right, Professor?

PROFESSOR (_routinely_): Of course, Blossom.

[The Professor suddenly gives a jolt, and the worried look  
which comes over his face suggests that some terrible  
possibility has occurred to him. The three PPG notice this  
reaction.]

BLOSSOM: Professor... ?

PROFESSOR (_trying to sound untroubled_): Girls, you have a  
perfectly good supper prepared for you, and it's getting  
cold. If you want to discuss wild speculations, then you can  
do it after you've eaten.

[A gloomy Professor carries the saucepan into the dining  
room. The puzzled PPG follow him in. The Professor begins to  
serve the food onto the plates.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

INT-THE UTONIUM LIVING ROOM-DAY

[The three PPG are all seated on the couch. The TV (turned  
off) is to their left, but they are all looking to their  
right. Their faces show both apprehension and intense  
curiosity. They are staring at the Professor, who comes  
ON-CAMERA carrying a dining room chair. He places it near the  
end of the couch and sits down on it, so that we can see all  
their faces. He slumps forward, obviously an unhappy man. He  
straightens up, rests his elbows on his knees and then rests  
his chin on his clutched hands. Finally he rests his  
forearms on his lap and leans forward a little, apparently  
ready to begin his confession.]

PROFESSOR: Girls, I think I should explain that I haven't  
always been the respectable scientist that you have known all  
your lives. When I first graduated, I was an extremely vain  
man, as well as an extremely ambitious man. Shortly after I  
bought this house, I decided to create a little girl who  
would not only be perfect but would also have a full array  
of superpowers.

CUT TO:

INT-THE PROFESSOR'S LAB

[A younger Professor is wearing blue jeans and a pullover  
shirt. He has a full, black beard.]

CUT TO:

A SERIES OF CLIPS WHICH ILLUSTRATE THE PROFESSOR'S  
DIALOGUE

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: I added together sugar... spice...  
everything nice... and a secret recipe of twelve exotic  
chemicals.

[As the young Professor is shown adding this last item, his  
eyes dart back and forth, full of the darkest suspicion. He  
looks like a mad bomber who is afraid of being found out.]

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: You must understand that I was absolutely  
**certain** I would succeed. As I stirred the mixture, I  
never dreamed that trouble could occur. Something, however,  
went wrong. The mixture began to bubble and make popping  
sounds. I backed away from it, but even so, when it exploded,  
I was knocked clear across the lab.

[An anguished young Professor is seen picking himself up  
off the floor, and walking back to the scene of the  
explosion. He looks up at the massive hole blown in the  
ceiling; he appears ready to cry.]

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: I staggered into the bathroom, and took  
a long, hard look in the mirror. I was horrified by the man  
who looked back at me. I saw a rogue, a future villain, a  
menace to society...

DISSOLVE TO:

THE YOUNG PROFESSOR IN THE BATHROOM HOLDING SOME SCISSORS

[He is beginning to cut off his beard.]

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: I decided that a drastic change was  
needed.

DISSOLVE TO:

THE YOUNG PROFESSOR WITH HIS FACE LATHERED UP

[He is removing the last of his beard.]

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: I wanted to become someone that people  
could trust, someone that they would be proud to have as a  
neighbour.

DISSOLVE TO:

THE YOUNG PROFESSOR WEARING THE FAMILIAR LAB COAT, WITH A  
RADIANT BACKGROUND

[He is straightening his tie, full of dignity.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE UTONIUM LIVING ROOM IN THE PRESENT-DAY

PROFESSOR: I could never see how anyone could have survived that explosion. However, you girls have done things which now  
make me wonder. I believe it really may be possible that  
there is a fourth Powerpuff Girl flying around... somewhere...  
(_sadly_): but if she exists, I don't know why she hasn't  
come forward.

BUBBLES: I wonder what she would be like?

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BUTTERCUP

[She starts swinging her fists at an unseen foe.]

BUTTERCUP: Maybe she likes to fight!

PAN TO HER LEFT TO:

BLOSSOM

BLOSSOM: Maybe she likes to read her books!

PAN TO HER LEFT TO:

BUBBLES

BUBBLES: Maybe she likes to color with her crayons!

PAN TO:

THE SPACE ON THE COUCH TO BUBBLE'S LEFT

[The girl in the dark blue PPG dress appears there, then  
glances across in the direction of the other three PPG. The  
look of disbelief on her face seems to scream out, 'You've  
got to be joking!'. After a moment, she turns her head a bit,  
and addresses the Professor, smiling.]

GIRL: Hello, Professor Utonium!

CUT TO:

A POV WHICH ALLOWS US TO SEE ALL FIVE CHARACTERS

[Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles leap up off the couch,  
and hover around the newcomer, studying her in amazement.]

BUBBLES: Where did **you** come from?!

GIRL: I flew here. I have the ability to fly so fast that  
people can't see me.

BUTTERCUP (_turning surly_): Ohhh... I can't believe  
**that**!

GIRL: It's true. I live in Cityton, and that's how I fight  
the bad guys there. This morning somebody wanted to rob the  
bank, so I flew up to him and replaced his gun with a  
banana. He never saw me.

BUTTERCUP (_grumpy_): Well, if you can do it, I'm sure **I**  
can.

[We watch as Buttercup flies all around the living room and  
returns to her spot. A green streak was clearly visible.]

GIRL (_amused_): Hee hee hee... I could still see you,  
Buttercup.

BUTTERCUP (_frustrated_): Oooooo... !!!

[She repeats her flight, but the green streak is still  
visible. When Buttercup returns, the new girl seems to be  
becoming troubled by Buttercup's severe competitiveness.]

GIRL (_puzzled_): I could still see you, Buttercup...

[Buttercup takes off a third time. Now Blossom is becoming  
annoyed by this behavior, and takes off after her. Bubbles  
doesn't seem to quite catch on to what is happening, but  
smiles and decides to join in on the game. The new girl looks  
a little guilty, as if she has somehow caused this fuss, and  
chases after the others. The living room is soon filled with a wild  
array of assorted multicolored streaks, clover-leafs,  
curlicues, and other bizarre patterns.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF THE PROFESSOR

[He is perplexed by the girls' activity, and finally  
decides to cut in.]

PROFESSOR: Girls... GIRLS... **PLEASE**!!!

CUT TO:

THE FOUR GIRLS, CLOSE TOGETHER, FROZEN IN MID-AIR

[They are looking in the Professor's direction, puzzled by  
his distress.]

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Girls, you can have an air show later.  
Right now, I'd like to hear what our new guest has to say.

[The four girls exchange various glances, then drift back  
to the couch and sit down.]

GIRL: Well... I guess it started like the Professor said,  
with that big explosion...

CUT TO:

A STILL IMAGE OF THE YOUNG PROFESSOR'S LAB, WITH HIM  
STANDING BACK FROM THE CAULDRON, AND OUR POV FARTHER BACK  
STILL

[The film begins to advance slowly, frame by frame. We  
begin to ZOOM in on the cauldron. The explosion begins, the  
Professor starts to somersault towards us and to one side; we  
continue to ZOOM in. With each frame now there is a pulse of  
sound, the distorted echoing sound of an explosion,  
played back very slowly. As we get close to the cauldron, a  
vague pink form like a baby's naked body seems to be visible through  
the clouds blasting upwards. Now and then the end of an arm  
or a leg becomes clear as it swings close to us. We follow  
the body upwards, and it reaches the ceiling. By now the  
baby is upside down, in a sitting position, with its back to  
us. It strikes the ceiling with its behind, and begins to  
be punched up through the ceiling. The shoulders twist around,  
and we can see the face, screaming in pain and fear. The  
head too disappears up through the ceiling. A few more  
frames show more of the ceiling being blasted upwards.]

CUT TO:

EXT-A NIGHTTIME SCENE, UP IN THE AIR, WITH A LARGE FULL  
MOON

GIRL'S VOICE: I wouldn't have had a clue as to what was  
going on, but I could fly, so I guess I drifted aimlessly all  
that night.

[She can be seen as a dark silhouette tumbling across the  
screen, with thin faint highlighted outlines.]

GIRL'S VOICE: The next morning --

CUT TO:

EXT-SOME WOODS BEHIND A HOUSE-DAY

GIRL'S VOICE: -- I crashed down through some trees, and landed  
in a small wooded bower behind a woman's home. She lived there  
alone, and had been tending her garden. She heard the  
noise and came over to investigate.

[The naked baby girl can be seen sitting amid some tall  
grass and wild flowers, so that only her upper body is  
visible. A WOMAN about Ms. Keane's age approaches her. The  
baby has a gaping, uncomprehending expression; when she  
raises her right hand towards the woman, we can see she's  
clutching a handful of flowers, as if they are some sort of  
gift. The woman accepts them.]

GIRL'S VOICE: That woman ended up raising me as her own  
daughter, and she became my mom. She was touched that  
someone in such a predicament would still offer her flowers,  
so I was named ._Bouquet_.

CUT TO:

INT-THE UTONIUM LIVING ROOM, IN THE PRESENT

[Bouquet has an unconcerned, everyday expression on her face;  
after all, everything she's just related is long familiar to  
her. The Professor and his three girls, however, look stunned.  
They seem thunderstruck by the nightmare story which has  
just been told.]

PROFESSOR: Good heavens, Bouquet, you must think I'm the  
most monstrous rogue of all time!

BOUQUET (_full of respect_): Not at all, Professor! You're a widely admired  
scientist!

BLOSSOM: I can't believe it, we've actually got a fourth sister!...  
Professor, can we go outside, and get to know each other better?

PROFESSOR (_approvingly_): Why of course, Blossom! Enjoy yourselves!

BUTTERCUP (_eager_): Maybe you can teach me how to fly real fast,  
like you do!

[Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles fly off. Bouquet is left gazing at the  
Professor with dismay on her face. She was looking forward to talking  
to the father she has never known. Playing backyard games with girls her  
own age probably isn't that much of a novelty.]

NARRATOR (_softly_): Uh oh, Professor. It looks like **you're** the  
one she wanted to get to know better.

[She doesn't want to appear rude. She bites her lower lip, turns, and  
flies off to join her sisters.]

CUT TO:

EXT-THE UTONIUM BACK YARD-DAY

[The first three PPG come out the back door. There's a pause, then  
Bouquet comes out as well. The four girls gather together.]

BOUQUET: So, okay, what do we do now?

BLOSSOM: How about we just talk?

BOUQUET: Okay, sure.

BUTTERCUP: What grade are you in?

BOUQUET: Girls, I'm only a couple months older than you. I go to  
kindergarten.

BLOSSOM: Who's your teacher?

BOUQUET: Ms. Sharpe.

BUBBLES: Is she nice?

BOUQUET: Oh, sure. Sometimes she tells us about the tricks she got up to  
when she went to Teacher's College.

BUTTERCUP: Tricks?!

BOUQUET: Of course, why not? Even teachers used to be human beings  
once.

[Everybody except Bubbles laughs at this joke. When the laughter  
dies down --]

BUBBLES: How about we play a game?

BOUQUET: Okay. What game?

BUBBLES: Hide and go seek?

BUTTERCUP: Bubbles, that's a **dumb** game.

[Buttercup grabs one of Bubbles' pigtails and gives it a sharp yank.]

BUBBLES: Ow!!!

[Bouquet is horrified by this act.]

BOUQUET (_in a steady, adult tone_): Buttercup, don't do that.

BUTTERCUP: Huh?

BOUQUET (_again in an adult tone_): Don't hurt your sister that way.

BUTTERCUP: Um, maybe you don't understand. I'm **Buttercup**.  
I'm the **strongest** Powerpuff. If I want to pull my sister's pigtail --

[She pulls Bubbles' pigtail.]

BUBBLES: Ow!!!

BUTTERCUP: -- then I'm going to pull my sister's pigtail --

[She pulls Bubbles' pigtail again.]

BUBBLES: Ow!!!

BUTTERCUP: -- and nobody's gonna stop me!

[She crosses her arms and glares defiantly at Bouquet. Bouquet doesn't seem  
to have any clear plan of action, but she begins to drift towards  
Buttercup, as if some uncontrollable instinct is leading her forward. Maybe  
Bouquet doesn't have a clear plan, but Buttercup does. As soon as Bouquet  
gets close, Buttercup thrusts her hands against Bouquet's chest, pushing  
her down to the ground, hard on her backside.]

BLOSSOM: Buttercup!!!

[Blossom hurries over, and helps Bouquet get up.]

BLOSSOM: Buttercup, you apologize **immediately**!!!

[Bouquet brushes herself off, then speaks.]

BOUQUET (calmly): That's okay, Blossom. What she said is true. Everybody  
**does** say that Buttercup is the strongest Powerpuff.

[Buttercup casts a victorious gloat in Blossom's direction. Bouquet  
turns her back on Buttercup, and begins to drift away. The CAMERA also  
drifts away, so that we continue to see Bouquet from the front while  
Buttercup grows more distant.]

BOUQUET (_very clearly and very dangerously_): Of course, everybody  
**also** says that Buttercup is the **dumbest** Powerpuff.

[She casts a quick glance back for only a moment as if she doesn't  
expect this cheap shot to hit home. It **does** hit home. She doesn't  
realize that an enraged Buttercup is now racing towards her from behind.  
As Buttercup's left hand reaches Bouquet's right shoulder, the film  
goes to SLOW MOTION. Buttercup spins her around, Bouquet's face showing  
genuine surprise that this is actually happening. Buttercup's right fist  
heads for Bouquet's face. Bouquet, however, is not an inexperienced  
fighter. She presses her hands against Buttercup's chest and pulls her own  
head back. Buttercup's fist swishes by without connecting, although the wind  
from it sweeps Bouquet's hair to one side. Now it is Bouquet's turn to be  
enraged. She pulls her right fist all the way back. In the next frame her  
fist is already halfway to its target; in the next frame her hand is  
striking Buttercup's face under the left eye; in the frame after that Buttercup  
has been knocked a couple of feet away by the follow-through. A few more  
frames show Buttercup tumbling further away.]

CUT TO:

A DIFFERENT POV WHICH FOLLOWS BUTTERCUP ALONG AT REGULAR SPEED

[She bounces and spins as she repeatedly strikes the ground. She comes  
to rest face down, like a gingerbread man that has been flipped over.  
Buttercup brings herself up to a kneeling position. There is alredy a dark  
mark under her left eye, and the eye is half closed. She tests the cheek  
with her left hand, and jerks the hand away when real pain is felt. She  
gives a horrified glance in Bouquet's direction, then her gaze wanders to the  
space straight ahead of her and then to the ground directly in front of her.  
Water wells up in her eyes. Her lower lip starts to quiver, and suddenly she  
bursts into tears.]

BUTTERCUP (_crying_): WAHHHH... UH-UH-UH-UH...

CUT TO:

A POV WELL BEHIND THE CRYING BUTTERCUP

[The other three girls stare at her. Buttercup gets up and rushes to the  
back door, opens it, and disappears inside.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE PROFESSOR'S LAB

[The Professor walks up to an enormous table. We ZOOM in closer to see  
him pour some chemicals into a glass beaker. He then carefully picks up a glass  
rod, and begins to slowly stir the concoction. His manner is studious  
and contemplative, as if the act of stirring were in itself a disciplined  
form of meditation.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE TOP OF THE STAIRS LEADING DOWN TO THE LAB

[Buttercup drifts ON-CAMERA and starts down the stairs.]

BUTTERCUP: PRO--FESSSSSS--ORRRRRR...!!! (_she resumes crying_): WAHHH...  
UH-UH-UH-UH...

CUT TO:

THE PROFESSOR

[He gives a disappointed glance upwards at nothing in particular. He  
takes on a sad and tired appearance, as if he's been through all this a  
number of times before. He sets the glass rod inside the beaker and pushes  
it away from him, towards the center of the table. Buttercup pulls up  
behind him. Even before he turns around, he begins to speak.]

PROFESSOR: Okay, Bubbles. What has Buttercup done to you this time?

[He finally sees who is crying.]

PROFESSOR (_much more concerned_): Buttercup?! What is it honey?! Is Him  
outside? Is Mojo Jojo attacking us?

[Buttercup manages to stifle her sobs and looks up at the Professor.]

BUTTERCUP: Bouquet **hit** me. I **hate** her. She's **mean**!  
(she starts snivelling)

PROFESSOR (_mystified_): Bouquet?

[He looks up the stairs in bewilderment, then down at the miserable  
Buttercup. He picks her up, holds her, and begins to pat her back  
reassuringly.]

PROFESSOR: Okay, Buttercup, let's get you settled down. Then we'll go  
outside, and see what the other girls have to say.

CUT TO:

EXT-THE UTONIUM BACK YARD-DAY

[Bouquet, Blossom, and Bubbles look troubled. The back door opens and  
Professor Utonium comes out, followed by an angry Buttercup. Blossom  
casts a worried glance in Bouquet's direction, followed by one in Bubbles'  
direction. It's a glance which says, 'here it comes!'. The Professor  
walks up to Bouquet.]

PROFESSOR: Bouquet, Buttercup says that you hit her. Did you?

BOUQUET: Yes.

PROFESSOR: Why?

BOUQUET: Well, she was pulling on Bubbles' pigtails and hurting her. I  
asked her to stop, but she said that she was Buttercup and that she was the  
strongest Powerpuff and that if she wanted to pull on her sister's pigtails  
then nobody could stop her...... so I stopped her.

PROFESSOR: Bouquet, what you did was very wrong. All of you girls are  
very strong, and if you start fighting each other then one of you could be  
badly hurt!

BOUQUET: Yes... sir. I know. I'm sorry.

[The Professor walks over to Buttercup.]

PROFESSOR: But you know, Buttercup, I can't help feeling that you  
brought some of this on yourself.

[Buttercup looks at him in disbelief.]

PROFESSOR: I have talked with you over and over again about the way you  
treat your sister Bubbles, but it seems like everything I say goes in  
one ear and out the other.

BOUQUET (_quietly_): That's because there's nothing in between.

[The Professor's head snaps around quickly.]

PROFESSOR: Bouquet!

BOUQUET: Sor-ry.

[He turns back to Buttercup.]

PROFESSOR: Buttercup, for the first time in your life you found out what  
it feels like to be picked on. Now you know how Bubbles feels when you pick  
on **her**. Did you **enjoy** it?

BUTTERCUP (_contritely_): ...no...

[The Professor walks back to Bouquet.]

PROFESSOR: And you, Bouquet. Is your mom going to be happy to hear that  
you hit Buttercup and gave her a black eye?

[Bouquet rolls her eyes skyward.]

BOUQUET: Good **gosh**, no. She'll probably give me an hour-long  
lecture about ._The Way_.

PROFESSOR: _The Way_?

BOUQUET: My mom is **really** into Chinese philosophy.

[The Professor stares at her for a moment. Pulled girls' pigtails, black  
eyes, and Chinese philosophy. That's not a combination you encounter  
everyday.]

PROFESSOR (_to all four_): I hope you girls can learn to get along...  
otherwise, I'm going to have to leave Blossom in charge whenever I'm  
absent. Would you like that?

[Buttercup and Bubbles respond instantly.]

BUTTERCUP: No **way**!

BUBBLES (_in the negative_): Uh **uhhh**!

[Blossom gives a quirky look at their quick reaction. The Professor turns,  
and walks back into the house. Bouquet puts her feet down, and walks up to  
Buttercup. Buttercup has her back to her, so Bouquet tries to walk  
around one side, to be seen. Buttercup brings her shoulder around to  
block her out. Bouquet walks around behind Buttercup and tries to be seen  
from the other side, but again Buttercup turns her back to Bouquet, so  
Bouquet gives up and addresses the back of Buttercup's head.]

BOUQUET: Buttercup, I'm very sorry that I hurt you... I feel  
terrible about it... I'm really not a bad person... I'm sure that once we  
get to know each other we'll become really great friends.

[Bouquet gets no reaction from Buttercup, so she turns to Blossom  
and Bubbles.]

BOUQUET: I'll be back some time soon. Sorry things got off on the  
wrong foot. Goodbye, for now...

BLOSSOM: Goodbye, Bouquet.

BUBBLES: Goodbye.

[Bouquet looks up, then flies off. Blossom comes over to Buttercup.]

BLOSSOM: She tried to apologize, Buttercup. Maybe you could have  
been a little nicer.

[Buttercup turns around and glares at Blossom. It's the first chance Blossom  
has had to see Buttercup's messy black eye up close, and it makes her  
grimace. Blossom turns to Bubbles, and gives her a helpless look.]

DISSOLVE TO:

A SHOT OF THE THREE GIRLS SEEN FROM FURTHER AWAY, STILL HOLDING THEIR  
POSES

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

EXT-AN AERIAL SHOT OF A WOODED AREA-DAY

[In the distance the grassy side of a hill can be seen. The CAMERA ZOOMS  
in close to it, so that we actually seem to be standing there. Bouquet  
flies downward from above and lands. She casts some slow glances in  
several directions, as if hoping that familiar landmarks will cheer her up,  
but the cheerfulness doesn't come. She gives it up.]

BOUQUET: Great! I thought I'd be getting three sisters, and instead I  
get three **enemies**.

[She thinks this over.]

BOUQUET: Well... **one** enemy, and two **strangers**. (becomes  
frustrated): Ooooo...! That **Buttercup**! How can anyone be so  
arrogant?! (her anger flares up): I **hate** her! She's **mean**!

[Her anger dies down, and she returns to being sad.]

BOUQUET: I really hurt Buttercup... No good will come from that...

[She starts walking along the field. As she gets close to some bushes,  
a large brown bird starts squawking, limps into her path, and tries feebly  
to get away. Bouquet is startled. She stops to wipe her eyes as if maybe  
she's been shedding a few tears.]

BOUQUET (_thinking_): ._Oh, heh. It's a mother  
partridge. She's pretending her wing is broken so I'll chase her and leave  
her nest alone._

BOUQUET (_in a staged voice_): Oh boy! I get to eat partridge tonight! Yum,  
yum, I sure love partridge!

[She goes through the exaggerated motions of persuing the bird, taking  
big awkward steps and reaching forward. Incredibly, the seemingly crippled  
partridge gains ground, and has soon vanished into woods.]

BOUQUET: It's amazing how a little bird can protect her family that  
way...

[Suddenly an idea comes to her. She snaps her fingers.]

BOUQUET (_excited_): That's **it**!

CUT TO:

STOCK SHOT-POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN-DAY

NARRATOR: The following morning, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

CUT TO:

INT-THE CLASSROOM, NEAR THE FRONT DOOR

[Children are coming in, intermittently. A little girl comes in, and  
MS. KEANE addresses her.]

MS. KEANE: Why hello, Susie. It's so nice to have you back. Finally gotten over that nasty cold?

SUSIE (obviously pleased that she was missed): Yes, Ms. Keane.

[Susie walks to her desk. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup drift into  
the classroom.]

MS. KEANE (_cheerful_): Good morning, girls.

[Her happy appearance is replaced with one of gaping shock.]

MS. KEANE: Buttercup! What a terrible black eye!

[Ms. Keane looks it over and is very concerned.]

MS. KEANE (_sympathetic_): Was it Mojo Jojo again?

BUTTERCUP: Huh? Oh, no, Miss K. It wasn't anything like that. It wasn't  
crime-fighting. No big deal. It was another family member, that's all.

MS. KEANE: A family member?!

[She can hardly believe where this is leading.]

MS. KEANE: Blossom! ...Did you hit your sister?!

BLOSSOM: Of course not, Ms. Keane! I've **never** hit Buttercup!

MS. KEANE: Bubbles? Did **you**...?

[Bubbles brings her hands up against her chest in an honest gesture of  
innocence.]

BUBBLES: Ms. Keane! Of **course** not! How could you ever **think**  
such a thing?!

MS. KEANE: Well...

NARRATOR: Oh no, Ms. Keane! What Utonium family member are you thinking  
of? Surely you could never suspect the Professor of doing such a  
thing!

MS. KEANE: Excuse me, girls.

[She walks OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

A POV OUTSIDE MS. KEANE'S OFFICE

[She reaches the door, opens it, enters, and closes the door.]

CUT TO:

A POV INSIDE THE OFFICE

[A seated Ms. Keane flips through an address book, scans a telephone  
number, then dials it.]

SHIFT TO:

A SPLIT SCREEN, SO THAT WE CAN SEE THE PROFESSOR ANSWERING THE  
TELEPHONE

PROFESSOR: Utonium residence.

MS. KEANE (_scolding_): Professor Utonium, this is Ms. Keane. I have just  
heard what happened. I am... speechless! I am shocked!

PROFESSOR: Huh...? Well... sure. It was a new experience for me, too.

MS. KEANE (_disbelieving_): A new experience?

PROFESSOR: I have to admit, I'm feeling a certain amount of pride.

MS. Keane: You're... proud?!

PROFESSOR: I think most men would be.

MS. KEANE: Most men?

PROFESSOR: I'm sorry. You **are** talking about the explosion,  
aren't you?

MS. KEANE (_angry_): Explosion? Is that your name for it? I'd call it a  
**cruel** and dangerous **outburst**!

PROFESSOR (_taken aback_): Well... I suppose you could call it that...

MS. KEANE (_pleading_): How could you have ever hurt one of your own  
children?!

PROFESSOR: I never intended it to happen that way, but, yes, that's  
true... it would have hurt... especially when she hit the ceiling.

MS. KEANE (_horrified_): She hit the **ceiling**?!

PROFESSOR (_a bit amused_): Of course, I'm sure she hurt the ceiling more  
than the ceiling hurt her, heh heh heh.

MS. KEANE: Do you think it's funny?!

PROFESSOR (_a bit penitent_): Well, no... I suppose not...

MS. KEANE: Have you apologized to her yet?

PROFESSOR: Well, no. Actually she ended up apologizing to **me**...  
you know, because of the black eye...

MS. KEANE (_horrified_): **She** apologized to **you**?!

PROFESSOR (_confused_): Well... sure.

MS. KEANE (_stern_): You will be apologizing to her this evening, correct?!

PROFESSOR: Well, I don't think that's likely. After all, she doesn't  
live here.

MS. KEANE (_disbelieving_): She doesn't **live** there?!

PROFESSOR (_puzzled_): ...no...

MS. KEANE (_full of authority_): Professor Utonium, class is about to begin,  
so I have to leave now. I assure you that I'll be calling on you tonight  
and that we will be having a long discussion about how you treat the poor  
creatures you call your children!!!

[An aghast Ms. Keane slowly hangs up her phone. As she does, the  
confused Professor disappears.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE CLASSROOM-DAY

[The PPG are seen more or less from the side, although we can see their  
faces. Ms. Keane walks up to them, then leans towards Buttercup.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MS. KEANE AND BUTTERCUP

MS. KEANE (_quietly_): Buttercup, if you have nowhere else to stay, you  
could spend the night at my house.

BUTTERCUP (_puzzled_): No thanks, Miss K... I already **have** a  
place to live...

[Ms. Keane straightens up and brings her hand near her mouth.]

MS. KEANE (_mystified_): So soon...

CUT TO:

A POV BEHIND THE PPG

[We can see Ms. Keane over the top of Blossom's head. Ms. Keane takes a  
step back from the girls. She slowly looks pityingly from Buttercup to  
Blossom to Bubbles. Her gaze finally comes to rest on Blossom in the  
center.]

MS. KEANE: Oh you brave, **brave** girls! I had no **idea** how  
things were for you... I want you to know that if anything is ever  
troubling you, you can always tell me, no matter what time of day it is.  
Do you understand?

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE PPG SEEN FROM MS. KEANE'S POV

BLOSSOM (_awkwardly_): Well... okay, Ms. Keane... Sure...

CUT TO:

THE PREVIOUS POV BEHIND THE PPG

[Ms. Keane's face takes on a happy, tearful smile. She turns and walks  
confidently back to the chalkboard, then turns and faces the class.]

MS. KEANE: Okay, class, our first lesson today will be in arithmetic.

CUT TO:

A POV AT THE BACK OF THE CLASS

[Ms. Keane is writing something on the board. If she's talking, we  
cannot hear her.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

EXT-AN UNFAMILIAR KINDERGARTEN-DAY

NARRATOR: That afternoon, in the Town of Cityton, as kindergarten is  
about to let out for the day.

[Note: While numerous American flags are displayed throughout the City of  
Townsville, in the Town of Cityton there isn't a single American flag to  
be seen anywhere.]

[The kindergarten bell rings. Numerous children stream out of the doors. The  
CAMERA ZOOMS in on Bouquet and another little girl, who is obviously a FRIEND. They are walking side by side. Bouquet's lower left arm is in a cast; apparently it is broken.]

FRIEND: Boy, Bouquet, you sure must like going to school. If **my**  
arm was broken, I'd take at least **one** day off.

BOUQUET: Well, it may be broken, or it may not be. They put a cast  
on it, just to be on the safe side. I'll find out one way or the other in  
a few days. Right now, the doctor's aren't sure.

FRIEND (_puzzled_): Gee, you'd think **doctors** would know...

BOUQUET: I don't want to seem rude, but I have to go straight home.  
We'll talk tonight, okay?

FRIEND (_still puzzled_): Okay.

[The CAMERA turns and watches Bouquet run away fast, racing along the  
sidewalk but not going any faster than any other child her age.]

CUT TO:

INT-A KITCHEN-DAY

[Bouquet's MOM is at work preparing supper. Bouquet runs in, then  
carefully removes her backpack and sets it on the floor.]

BOUQUET: Hi, mom.

MOM: Hello, dear.

[Her mom gives a long and thoughtful glance in Bouquet's direction.]

MOM: You know, I'm still not sure how I feel about that cast.

BOUQUET: Mom, I already explained. Yesterday I hurt Buttercup, and that  
makes her a target now. I don't think the girls realize how dangerous their  
enemies are. If the bad guys decide to play for keeps and go after an  
injured Powerpuff, I'd rather they went after me.

MOM: Are you **trying** to give me grey hairs?

BOUQUET: I said the bad guys were dangerous. I never said they were  
**smart**.

[Bouquet and her mom share a warm smile, and give little snorting giggles at  
this joke. Then Bouquet turns to leave, and vanishes.]

CUT TO:

EXT-A SMALL BEACH, LOOKING ACROSS A LAKE-DAY

[Bouquet flies down from above and lands on the beach. She looks around  
in several directions, then begins to float back upwards. The CAMERA  
follows her up, ZOOMING in on her at the same time. At last she comes to a  
stop up in the air, and we are quite close to her. She begins a 360 degree  
rotation as she examines the horizon. The CAMERA moves so that we always  
see her face; it is the background which changes. At last she comes to a  
rest, having seen nothing. However, a tiny black dot now rises up from the  
ground far behind her and grows rapidly larger. As it gets close, she  
senses something, and turns around to face it. The CAMERA holds its  
position, so that we see her back. The distant dot is now recognizable, and it  
comes to a stop at a close speaking-distance. It is Mojo Jojo, wearing a  
rocket backpack. He is carrying a laser rifle.]

CUT TO:

A POV LOOKING AT THEM FROM THE SIDE, WITH BOUQUET TO OUR RIGHT

MOJO: So it is true... it really is true... there is a new Powerpuff  
Girl, and a stupid one at that! Here she hasn't even been in a battle, and  
already she has broken her arm, all by herself! **Ha**! Maybe I  
should call you the Power**klutz** Girl, Powerpuff Girl who is new!

BOUQUET (_bored_): Yup.

MOJO (_smug and condescending_): In the natural world, there is room only  
for the smart and the strong. I am smart and I am strong, so there is room  
for me, but this world has no use for one such as yourself because you are  
stupid and weak and clumsy and slow, so I am helping nature along by  
eliminating a creature such as yourself, who is stupid and weak and clumsy  
and slow.

BOUQUET (_beginning to dislike Mojo very much_): Don't preach to me about  
the natural world, you stuffed dummy. I **live** in the natural  
world.

MOJO: So much the better! You understand what must happen next.

[Mojo aims the laser rifle at her, and starts firing.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BOUQUET

[The beam from the laser strikes her "broken" arm. She doesn't even try  
to avoid it, but simply keeps her determined gaze fixed straight ahead at the  
OFF-CAMERA Mojo. Pieces of the cast fly away in all directions, until her  
arm is free of it. Still the laser fires, but it doesn't seem to hurt  
her at all.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO

MOJO: Ha! Ha! Yes! Ha!...

[He finally realizes that something isn't right.]

MOJO: Huh?

[He stops firing the laser and assesses the damage it has caused.]

MOJO (_exasperated_): Your arm which is broken, it is not broken!

WHIP TO:

BOUQUET

BOUQUET: Well, duhhh...!

WHIP TO:

MOJO

[He starts to reach for the rocket backpack controls with his right hand.

Bouquet appears in front of him and grabs his right hand with her own. Mojo  
tries to use his left hand but Bouquet reaches across with her own left hand.  
It appears to be a standoff, but then Bouquet disappears. A faint blue streak  
circles Mojo, and Bouquet reappears in front of him, her right hand grasping  
the front of Mojo's uniform. His rocket backpack has been removed and is now  
in her left hand. She lets go of Mojo and we follow him as he plummets  
downward. He strikes the surface of the lake, disappears, reappears, and  
ends up treading water, apparently in no danger of drowning.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BOUQUET

[She switches her attention from the swimming Mojo to the backpack. She  
looks it over, and seems to be trying to decide if she wants to keep it.  
She puts it on, trying several poses while imagining how it looks on her;  
finally she pulls a sour expression of disapproval.]

BOUQUET: Naw, it's not my style.

[She takes it off and tosses it away, firing her laser eye-beams at it,  
blasting it to bits. Suddenly Mojo can be heard screaming in pain.]

MOJO'S VOICE: Help me! Help me! Something with sharp teeth is biting me with its  
teeth which are sharp! HELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!

[We follow Bouquet down to the water. She pulls Mojo out and carries him  
to the beach. There is indeed a beaver biting the back of his right ankle.  
Bouquet studies the animal for a moment.]

BOUQUET: These creatures usually prefer raw liver. I'll go get some.

[She flies OFF-CAMERA. A couple seconds pass. She returns, empty-handed.]

BOUQUET: I'll be back in a second.

[She flies OFF-CAMERA again. She's back in a second. She gets close to  
Mojo and carefully dangles a piece of raw liver near the beaver's nose.]

BOUQUET: Here, little guy. Isn't this better than that smelly old boot?

[The beaver's eyes dart around, thinking, evaluating, planning.  
Suddenly he lets go of Mojo and leaps at the liver. Even though she has  
superpowers and superspeed, Bouquet is startled and can barely get her hand out  
of the way in time. The beaver snatches the liver out of mid-air, lands,  
glares dangerously at the two of them, then begins to crawl to the water's  
edge.]

MOJO: What on earth is **that** creature?!

BOUQUET: That's a beaver.

MOJO: A beaver?! That is impossible! Beavers do not eat meat and liver is  
meat which is definitely something which is not eaten by beavers!

[She gives a sad look at Mojo and begins to explain.]

BOUQUET: Somebody once got the bright idea that the beavers in Cityton Lake  
could be raised and sold as a sort of health food. It was thought that giving  
them genetic material from piranha fish would make their flesh tender and  
low in fat. It didn't happen. Instead, the genetic material gave them  
piranha-fish appetite, and piranha-fish **attitude**.

[They watch as the beaver reaches the water and begins to swim away.  
Finally, Bouquet turns her attention to Mojo.]

BOUQUET: Okay, let's see what shape your foot is in.

[She gently removes Mojo's right boot. He grimaces, clenching his teeth  
in pain.]

BOUQUET: Hmmm...... he bit you between the tendon and the bone.

[She straightens up.]

BOUQUET: Why, there's hardly any bleeding at all. I'll take you straight to  
prison.

MOJO (stern): I must be hospitalized in a hospital immediately!

BOUQUET (_unconcerned_): The prison will have an infirmary where they can  
stitch you up.

MOJO (_frightened and pleading_): What about the chance of disease?!

[Bouquet looks at him for a moment, then looks out across the lake. She  
is considering something, mulling things over. At last she turns back to  
Mojo and delivers her judgement.]

BOUQUET: That beaver deliberately **chose** to bite your foot. If he  
dies from it, it's his own fault.

[With that she lifts Mojo up and flies off with him, going OFF-CAMERA. We  
continue to look out across the lake. We can hear small waves coming up  
onto the beach --]

{_lap...... lap...... lap......_}

[Finally two familiar black boots appear at the top of the screen. HIM  
drifts downward and finally touches down on the beach. He glares  
contemptuously in the direction of the departed Bouquet.]

HIM (_feminine voice_): So, her arm was never broken at all! It was all a  
**trick**...

HIM (_evil voice_): ...a **trap**, to capture **me**!

HIM (_f.v._): And that mark on Buttercup's face, that's probably nothing  
more than make-up... (_tauntingly_): and not very **good** make-up,  
**either**!

[Him floats a few inches up off the ground.]

HIM (_f.v._): Mr. Quackers was right all along. He always is. I don't  
know where I'd be without him.

[Him rockets upward, going OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

PULSATING HEARTS

HIM'S VOICE (_feminine_): And so once again the day is saved, thanks to  
Mr. Quackers.

[Mr. Quackers appears, along with some supporting water. Mr. Quackers  
bobs quietly on the water. We are left waiting for the "THE END" logo.]

NARRATOR: Hey! Nobody said you could do that! How **dare** you!...  
Don't listen to him, people; the show's still running; sit back down.

CUT TO:

INT-THE UTONIUM LIVING ROOM-DAY

[The Professor, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles are sitting on the couch,  
watching a TV show. They all look sullen and cheerless.]

NARRATOR (_sounding hurried and a bit rattled_): The City of Townsville!

[It sounds like they are watching the Puppet Pals show. We can hear  
action and talk and ._bonk-bonk_-s and canned  
laughter. The Utoniums don't seem to be enjoying it at all, and may as well  
be viewing a blank screen. Suddenly there is a loud smashing/splintering sound.  
Him has crashed through their roof and ceiling, and now plummets down to  
their living room floor. He glares at the Utoniums, sizes them up, gets  
ready to deliver his speech.]

HIM (_f.v._): Tell me, have you ever had something happen, and at first it  
didn't bother you very much, but the more you thought about it, the madder  
and madder it made you? Well you people have done something which has  
made me...

HIM (_e.v._): ...very, **very** angry.

HIM (_f.v._): You see, I know all about how you had that new girl pretend  
to have a broken arm. I know all about how you used her as bait to try  
and trick me. Of course I was never fooled, but, sadly, poor Mojo  
**was** fooled...

HIM (_e.v._): He's now in Townsville Prison, having his injured foot  
**sewn up**!

HIM (_f.v._): I will never forgive you people for what you have done today.  
I see you must learn the hard way that...

HIM (_e.v._): It never pays to underestimate my intelligence!

[He gives them each a parting glare, then looks up and bounds away. The  
four Utoniums are left gaping in utter incomprehension.]

BLOSSOM: Professor... do you have **any** idea what that was about?

[A stunned Professor slowly shakes his head side-to-side 'no'.]

BUBBLES: I think **I** know what's going on.

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BUBBLES

BUBBLES: I think Bouquet was sorry that she hurt Buttercup. I think she was  
afraid that a wounded Powerpuff would be a target that the bad guys would  
go after, so she pretended that her arm was broken, so that the bad guys  
would go after her instead of Buttercup. Him was almost fooled, and Mojo  
**was** fooled, and now he's in Townsville Prison having his stinky old  
foot stitched up.

CUT TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF BUTTERCUP AND BLOSSOM

BLOSSOM: Professor, I think Bubbles is right! (turns to Buttercup): You  
see, Buttercup? Bouquet really wants to be your sister, but she hasn't  
had a chance to show it yet.

[Buttercup looks at Blossom in a way which is neither angry nor  
belligerent. It is the somewhat frightened look of a little girl who  
realizes that she may be in the wrong. She slowly drops her eyes and looks  
at her feet.]

CUT TO:

PULSATING HEARTS

NARRATOR: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff  
Girls!

[Buttercup and Bouquet appear. They are standing rather close together, but  
don't seem to want to look at each other.]

NARRATOR: Come on girls, each of you forgive your sister, and give her a  
big hug.

[They share a quick glance, but then look away again.]

NARRATOR: Don't make a liar out of me...

[Bouquet looks at Buttercup, and takes a little step towards her.  
Buttercup gives a small, awkward smile. The two approach and hug each other.  
We can see that Buttercup is smiling.]

THE END

Return to Top


End file.
